Ships in the Night
by Hopelessfruit
Summary: When they fell into Tartarus they knew it would damage them,but they didn't know that one would be damaged far more then the other though. With faint memory of the happenings in Tartarus Percy has to somehow rid Annabeth of the claws that still cling onto her, though its easier said then done. Once at camp though, it becomes a group mission to bring back the old Annabeth Chase.


**Ok this is my very first ever story, yep rookie here! So I have pretty much no idea what I'm doing just going based off of my reading so forgive me if it sucks. Please review, favorite, or follow if you like it! I need some proof that this actually bearable to read. Enjoy!**

**-Strawberry**

* * *

Screams.

That's all Percy heard as he opened his eyes. Terror filled screams echoing off the walls of his room.

_ANNABETH! _

He quickly shoved his blankets off as he stumbled down the hall way into Annabeth's room. He slammed open the door only to have his heart break.

Annabeth sat in her tussled bed, gray eyes full of angst with tears streaming down her face, her usually calm face was filled with emotions ranging from shocked to downright sadness. She slowly lifted her head up to meet Percy's eyes, gray eyes met green eyes and she whimpered.

Percy surged forward to gather her into his arms as she lunged into his arms. Her body immediately started to shake as she let her tears out, Percy soothingly rubbed her back in attempt to calm her nerves.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Both lifted their head to only see Piper and Jason standing there with concern in their eyes.

"Is she alright?" a concerned laced voice asked

"Yeah, go back to sleep guys it's alright I got this."

"Alright, call us if you need anything, come on Pipe's." Jason reached for Pipers arm and led her back down the hall into her room before going to his.

Percy looked down as he realized she had stopped shaking, her eyes were wide open though. Small speckles of sliver intertwined with different shades of gray stared back at him.

He has no idea how, but his heart managed to maintain its beat when a small hand reached up to touch his cheek. He leaned into her touch, ever since she rode into Camp Jupiter on a giant flying warship any physical affection between the two would comfort him. To feel a heartbeat that he had missed for 8 months gave him reassurance, it meant she was alive and she was next to him, where she should be.

"T-They were hurting you, the children of Nyx. When we got across of The River Acheron they did also, they pushed me into the river and the last thing I saw was you bleeding, everywhere. And even while in the river the words, they got worst, it was almost as if it was to cause physical pain along with mental pain."

Another crack in his heart formed.

"Oh Annabeth, we're out and we are safe. They aren't going to hurt us or anybody else, we got out didn't we? We are safe, the wars over, we're going home, to Camp Half-Blood. Home, Annabeth we are going home." He had a slight daze look in his eyes, it was surreal. They won the war, 7 demi-gods beat an ancient earth lady and her giant minions, and they all lived. That's right, everybody is alive all safe and sound, sure they were all a little banged up but nothing permanent.

Tears flooded her eyes as nuzzled closer to his chest "Home. We're going home."

Percy looked up to the clock sitting on her bed side table **3:47 AM **read back at him. Looking back down he realized that her eyes were starting to fall. He made a move to get out from underneath her but stopped when she made a noise of protest. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Stay."

He could have sworn that he melted a bit.

"I will."

A few minutes later Hazel's head popped into the room.

"Hey are you gu-"

"Are they ok?"

"Shh… let them rest."

Hazel quietly closed the door and sent Frank back to his room after reassuring him.

* * *

Annabeth POV

It's been a few days since _THAT_ incident and I've had a few nightmares in the short time.

Percy and I were lounging around in his bed, it is the squishiest one I've ever been on since with his love of the water we had to get him a water bed. We were both lying down just enjoying each other's presence as in a few days' time we are to arrive back at camp where Percy without a doubt is going to be bombarded.

He hasn't seen anybody from camp in person for a few months since we of course had this insane prophecy to fulfil, sure we Iris Messaged our friends and his parents but it's not the same.

"How come you don't have nightmares?"

"I don't know Wise Girl, Tartarus is kinda a blur to me. It's like my mind was somewhere else while we were down there." His face twisted as if he were in deep thought.

'_I thought that was impossible for him but apparently not'_

"So you don't remember anything from down there?"

"No I remember but just a blurred summary of it, I don't know the exact details but I know what happened. Like I remember who we met and who we fought, but I don't know the exact places if you were to um-repeat an exact memory when we were just walking along a river."

"So you know the summary of it with the big events and fights?"

"Yeah pretty much, I do remember you saying something though." He twisted his body so his head was in my lap, I adjusted myself so I was positioned to lean against the headboard.

"And what was that?"

"Oh don't you remember Wise Girl!" His face suddenly bloomed with a large grin.

'_He has that stupid grin on his face, the one where he knows something I don't and that grin rarely comes on his face, I kinda wanna smack him but he's too cute with that grin.'  
_"Erm care to refresh my memory Seaweed Brain?"

"Well as we fell you said something with three words, nine letters, and one meaning."

'_We fell for a long time I could have said anything in pure boredom, but I do remember that one moment…he wouldn't!'_

"Y-You mean when that part where I…"

"If you're talking about the part where you said 'I love you' then yes." I could feel the blush spreading across my cheeks as he leaned up to kiss me on the cheek.

"And for your information I love you too." He sat up after declaring his love and took my hand, I was in shock of course, after 8 months of being missing I finally find him only to fall into hell. Of course being a demi-god things are a bit weird, falling into hell must top it, but him saying those words felt right.

"I love you Seaweed Brain"

"I love you too Wise Girl"

* * *

**Okay so that's done, sorry its abit short, I haven't really grown into my shell, you can help me though by reviewing or clicking that wonderful button at the top with a heart. Bye!**


End file.
